Girls of the Cafe
by Johnclaw Dragonhelm
Summary: Various side-story one-shots related to the cafe AU. Not regular scheduling, so updates will be sporadic. Chapter 2: Yokune Ruko
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello and welcome back to the same cafe we left Mizki in! This is not exactly a sequel, but more about stories that occur in the same universe as "Refill?" The other girls actually have some extensive backgrounds in this story, so I felt like I wanted to explain them. You may feel free to skip over some of them, as they won't appeal to everyone, especially Kiku. Kiku's a bit strange, being a yandere and all, but I do have a special spot in my heart for yanderes, so I personally like their stories.

Please note that I am trying to experiment with some of the parts of my writing in this piece. Also, I do not own Juon Kiku, and would like to apologize if my headcanon counteracts the original creator's.

**Juon Kiku: Living with the Reflection**

"Have a good day!" Teto yelled after Kiku as she reached her car. Kiku gave a small wave as she threw her bag into the back seat, hearing the slight clang of metal with a tinge of guilt. She really shouldn't have been carrying her cleavers everywhere.

"Cya Teto!" she returned, trying to bolster her confidence. Kiku quickly focused her effort on starting up her car. After all, she had places to be and things to do. Her job didn't stop after she left the cafe. She'd argue it started.

Kiku shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought. She kept telling herself she needed to stop thinking like that. Her psychiatrist kept telling her too. No one at the cafe said anything, other than Momo occasionally asking how Kiku was holding up.

Taking a deep breath, Kiku realized how tight of a grip she had on the wheel, as if she had been trying to choke it. Kiku shakily eased her grip as she pulled up to the house of the Martells. It was a slightly upper-middle class residence, as evidenced by the taller structure than the average suburban townhouse. The traditional white paint coloration showed an allegiance more towards the English heritage of the family. The lawn was neatly kempt, likely by the gardener they had hired. Kiku had seen them a couple of times, but never really conversed with them. They were, after all, only paid to do their job.

Reaching into her bag, Kiku focused on taking deep breaths until her light-headedness faded. Thumbing open the pill container she had snagged, she downed the prescribed amount quickly, swallowing them quickly. She sat for a minute before hopping out, considering grabbing her bag, but upon remembering her cleavers, she decided against it.

She gave a quick once-over of her clothes as she stood at the door. Her spotlight white clothes almost matched the shade of the house, and it was only her shocking red hair and trim that made her stand out. The family had been a bit...surprised when they saw her the first time, but had quickly accepted the unusual sight of her flaming red decor.

Nervously, Kiku pressed the doorbell, trying to do so lightly so as not to be disturbing. She mentally cursed electricity's indifference as the bell rang as loud as it always had. A family blond woman answered the door, a smile settling onto her face.

"Good to see you again Kiku. You do realize that you're able to come in at any time. You don't have to ring the bell every time, ever since we gave you the key" Sweet Ann pointed out. Kiku nodded, biting her tongue quickly.

"I know, but I just feel it's more polite. I'd hate to interrupt you, since you're so kind to me after all" Kiku explained, following Mrs. Martell. Mentally, a dark chuckle tormented her. _If you wanted in, you wouldn't even have to use the key, or the door for that matter._ Kiku tried pushing the thought away and followed Mrs. Martell into the living room.

Kiku never got tired of the aesthetic of this room. The hand formed ovaloid rug on the wooden floor fit so nicely with the mid height couches. The potted plants in the corners, and the wide TV angled at a 45 to the wall just made it feel right.

Sitting on the couch was Mrs. Martell's husband, "Big" Al Martell. The man was eagerly watching a game of soccer on the TV, and Kiku had heard his bellowing "FASTER FASTER FASTER!" the second she had entered the door, but due to being desensitized to it, she had a tendency to not notice until the last moment.

Kiku's eyes finally settled on the reason for her visit. _The reason for your existence_, the voice argued. Sighing in admiration, she thought it better than to argue. Sitting on the rug, cross-legged, in his traditional sailor's outfit, was Oliver. She could feel his brilliant and intensely focused gaze on the book laid out before him. As if sensing her presence, he drifted his face up and turned. His one uncovered eye settled on her and Kiku could feel her heart stop, and her knees turn to jelly as his beautiful, golden eye brightened at the sight of her, and a small smile cross the young boy's soft lips. The only thing keeping Kiku standing was the need not to worry the parents.

"Al, honey, Kiku's here" Ann spoke, breaking through Kiku's muddled daze. Al turned, realizing the situation.

"Ms. Kiku! Nice to see you. Thanks for coming on such short notice" he exclaimed, seizing her hand, shaking it vigorously. Kiku just smiled stupidly, her arms having melted by this point. "I'm so sorry to have to ask you to watch him so long, but so much came up unexpectedly. It really means a lot to us."

"Really, it's my pleasure" Kiku assured, finding her voice again. She felt the urge to smack herself just to focus, but that would just look strange to the family. She'd done this before. She could do it again. She just had to hold herself together until they weren't looking. Then she could collapse.

"It's really helpful of your dear" Ann complimented, gently touching Kiku's shoulder from behind. Kiku's heart skipped a beat, and she could feel a mild tense through her body as she came close to tightening her grip and throwing Al in defense. What am I thinking?, Kiku thought to herself.

Ann looked at Kiku with concern. "Everything alright?"

Kiku nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Just a little stressed from work today. With Easter just around the bend, so many people have been coming in with their Spring Break" Kiku half-lied, half-explained. Ann seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled reassuringly to Kiku.

"Make sure to rest yourself a bit then" she commanded, then turned to Oliver. "And you better behave yourself for your sitter" she teased. Everyone knew that Oliver was the most well-behaved boy, no questions asked. He had some mischievous streaks, but he always made up for them.

"Will do Mom" the boy assured, smiling to his mother. When Oliver smiled, most people brightened. He had a certain quality to him, a boyish innocence, that made everyone love him. When Kiku saw his smile, she lost her bearings and got lost in it.

"...so we'll need you to drop him off tomorrow because we won't be home yet." Evidently, Mrs. Martell had kept speaking, and Kiku had missed most of it. She snapped to attention abruptly.

"Huh? Sorry, I was spacing out. Could you repeat that?" Kiku muttered, looking at the rug apologetically. Mrs. Martell smiled.

"It's fine Kiku. After a whole day of hearing orders, you must get worn down. Take a seat on the couch" she politely commanded. Kiku obliged her as she repeated her statement. "We just need you to make sure Oliver brushes his teeth and gets off to bed at a reasonable time and then to drive him to school tomorrow morning by eight o'clock, okay?"

Kiku nodded and gave a faux salute. "Yes m'am! I assure you this boy will be well rested and into school by time" she promised as Al gently set an arm around his wife's waist.

"Unfortunately, we must be headed out. Business meetings don't wait for pleasantries" he apologized with a bright smile before waving his good bye, taking his wife with him. Kiku leaned around the corner and waved with a bright smile.

As soon as the door closed, Kiku collapsed back onto the couch. Finally, she could catch herself. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh. Upon cracking them open again, she tilted her head to the side, smiling over at Oliver, who was smiling back, his legs now out in front of him as he leaned back.

"Hello Oliver" she greeted, giving a small wave to him. Oliver gave a small laughed and waved back.

"Hello Kiku" he returned, standing up. He moved over to the couch, taking a seat by her head. Kiku tilted her head back to look at him with a soft smile. "Everything alright today?" he asked.

Kiku felt her smile broaden. He was such a polite boy, she reflected as she sat up, leaning against the couch. "I'm fine. How have you been?" she asked, playing the question off, secretly glad he was still young enough to fall for that trick. Oliver looked up pensively, causing some of his hair to fall back from under his sailor hat. Kiku bit her cheek as she resisted the urge to brush it out of his face so she could see it better.

The voice was just beginning to come back when Oliver spoke. "I've been pretty good I guess. School's been kinda boring, but it's been the weekend, so I've been playing a couple of games" he said with a shrug, not noticing Kiku's gaze. By the time, he turned towards her, she had snapped out of her stupor. "So what do you want to do?" he inquired.

Kiku's smile grew a bit more. Unlike most sitters, she tended to interact a lot with Oliver, rather than simply watch and facilitate. She took an active interest, even if she had her own reasons for doing so. "Don't you have plans to play games with a friend or anything? I'd hate to interrupt those" she explained, having to give the usual response, despite wanting nothing more than hours with Oliver to herself.

Oliver shrugged, still smiling. Even when he gave an indifferent opinion, he seemed to smile. "I have a few hours until then, and I'm sure they'd love another player in our game, especially if you can beat them. Then I'd have to force my folks to bring you over because they'd be demanding rematches."

Kiku giggled at the thought. "Okay then. Sounds like a deal" she agreed, checking the time on the clock in the hallway. "Have you had lunch?" she asked, staring deeply at the hour hand.

"Just before you arrived. Have you eaten?" he countered. Kiku paled a little. Ever since she'd let slip that she'd once skipped a meal during work, Oliver had hounded her about her meal times. This time, she could honestly say she had forgotten in the rush to get over here.

"Eh...I…" she floundered for an excuse. Normally, Kiku could make something up on the fly, but when Oliver fixed her gaze on him, her normally quicksilver tongue turned to lead. Oliver's perpetual smile turned to a disapproving half-frown.

"Come on, let's get you some food" the boy commanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind him to the kitchen. Despite being 4 years her junior, he was having an easy time of it. It helped that his touch turned Kiku's resistance to negative values. "I swear, sometimes I have to look after you more than you look after me" he teased, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

In that one moment, Kiku could feel true bliss. Oliver's affectionate gaze, showing through his one eye, and even his bandaged one seemed to project the gaze.

* * *

Of course that feeling had been replaced with a deep guilt once he had turned away, leaving her out of his sight. As Oliver went about retrieving various materials to cook something, Kiku could feel the all too familiar feel of self-disgust roil up in her. She spoke timidly and with a lot of waver in her voice.

"Do you need help with anything?" she offered, eager to distract herself. Oliver looked over from his shuffling through an overhead cabinet. He shook his head with a smile.

"No thanks Kiku. Though now that I think about it, cooking something up will take a bit, so you might want to go sit back down" he proposed. Kiku nodded slowly.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me" she said, her mouth feeling dry. She rounded the corner, stopped by the couch, and fell face first onto it, feeling the familiar springing of the cushions. Kiku lay face-down, grasping the fabric tightly as she bit down on the couch.

She felt nothing but disgust for herself. Her psychiatrist told her that she shouldn't do that, but she did. How could she not? She was...she was…

_A pedophile?_, the voice offered. Kiku rolled over to one side, groaning quietly as she tried to ignore it. Disgusting is more the wording I'd choose, she thought. Besides, she wasn't a pedophile. Oliver was 12, a year beyond the requirement…

...which she had of course looked up. Thought by the same definition, if the child was between 10-13, and the offender was 4 years older, it still counted. Kiku felt her depression sink in further as she realized that the more she thought about it, the more disgusting she was. Not only was she a pedophile, she had tried to justify herself.

Kiku peered up from the depths of the couch cushion and fixed her bone-tired gaze on the TV. She might be able to distract herself that way. Weakly, she reached for the remote, barely snagging one of the soft buttons with her nail. She began flipping through channels, her thoughts soon being thrown to the sea of commercials and bad daytime TV. Finally, she settled her interest on a show she'd been following for a while that was of moderate quality.

A modicum of energy had returned by the time Oliver poked his head around the corner, his focus spotting the TV first, before almost seemingly tracing a line to her eyes. He smiled as he waved to get her attention. Her eyes rolled slowly towards him, a small smile working its way onto her face. "I made some food."

Kiku muttered a heartfelt thanks as she pushed herself up, heading into the kitchen. She smiled as she beheld the scene before her. The kitchen was immaculately clean; a great improvement over how Oliver's cooking had started. She distinctly recalled worrying about never getting invited over again because of how the first time had gone. Since then, she had been teaching him all the recipes she knew.

Oliver lifted the lid of a pot on the stove, revealing a delicious looking stew in a burst of steam. Kiku could almost feel a tear in her eye as she beheld it. It was one of the first recipes that she'd taught him, and it was one that she had been taught by her mother when she was young. The thought alone nearly made her fall to her knees and cry. But she couldn't upset Oliver. She couldn't upset…

Kiku cut that thought off immediately. Instead, she leaned over the pot and inhaled deeply. "It smells wonderful Oliver" she complimented, heading over to the utensil drawer to find a ladle, only for it to flip into her vision. Following it down, she saw that Oliver had it handy already.

"I've been trying to perfect the recipe you taught me for a while" he explained. "I've kinda been waiting till you could come over so you could taste it." Oliver's expression had a nervous quality to it. It made Kiku want to sweep him up and hug him and kiss him and...Once again, Kiku cut her thoughts off. She was getting good at that, she thought humorlessly.

She found herself grabbing two bowls and serving the soup out. In fact, she didn't really realize what was going on until both her and Oliver will sat down at the dinner table, and she was gazing deeply into her bowl.

"Kiku?" Oliver asked worriedly, causing the red-head to snap to, nearly throwing her spoon in the process. Oliver jumped a little in response, and Kiku looked around as if trying to figure out how she got here.

"Sorry...I was just reliving a few memories" she explained. It was half true. She remembered some good ones, but as for the others...while, she didn't want to space out a second time. She was used to spacing out at least once a month when she came over, but to space out as much as she did in one visit...she probably took too big of a dose. Yes...that was it.

Kiku became acutely aware of the splendid taste of soup in her mouth. Looking down, she had taken a scoop and managed it to her mouth. All of her attention switched quickly to the exquisite taste. A warm sensation spread through her body as the steam in the air and the taste in her mouth caused her to just about lose her mind. She put a hand to her cheek as she hummed happily, the wonderful taste making her smile uncontrollably.

Oliver's worry faded to the brightest smile Kiku had seen. "Sounds like you're enjoying" he tried, a hint of apprehension in his voice. Kiku nodded quickly.

"It's fantastic" she assured, resisting the urge to hug the boy. Though at this point, her inhibition was almost nonexistent. Eagerly, she dug into the soup, laying waste to the serving before her. She had finished before Oliver had laid spoon to soup.

Upon realizing this, Kiku blushed a little. God...she must have seemed so...gluttonous just then. Oliver didn't seem to notice, and instead, he smiled his usual smile. "You really shouldn't skip lunch" he chastised teasingly, waving his spoon at her like a teacher might do. He really was mature beyond his years. That, and he always had something nice to say, no matter the situation.

Oliver reached to the center of the table, withdrawing a napkin from the holder. He offered it to her. "You have a little bit of soup on your chin" he pointed out. Kiku felt herself blush deeply in embarrassment as she took it and tried as hard as humanly possible to let it absorb her. Unfortunately for her, it only succeeded in absorbing the stain, leaving her to deal with the situation, albeit minus the blemish of food particulates.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, trying her best to smile. Oliver just nodded.

"No problem. Don't worry. You should see my dad eating. He makes an absolute mess. Mom gave up complaining about it a while ago" he said with a laugh, his eye glinting with happy memories. "What were your family like?"

Kiku almost choked on the soup she had scraped from her bowl.

* * *

After her near brush with death, Kiku had started clearing the table, which gave her the opportunity to avoid Oliver's question by scrubbing the dishes with the steel wool. The truth was that she could have used the sponge, but she needed to feel metal right now.

Oliver followed her in a few minutes later with his dish. Patiently, he waited until she was done. Kiku put the pot on the drying rack and wiped her hands on a towel, turning with a smile towards Oliver.

Oliver was not smiling. His one eye was transfixed on her hand. Kiku followed his gaze to her hand, which caused her to quickly panic. In her anger, she had rubbed a gash into her hand with the steel wool. It was now bleeding in moderation and looking again, she could see a blood stain on the hand towel she had used.

"Oh crap...oh jesus...no...no...this can't be...no, not now…" Kiku started ranting, her panic rising. She had a rather terrible reaction to blood, specifically human. It caused her to get...excited, if you will. In the bloodthirsty way. And she didn't want to reveal that to Oliver. Ever.

The mentioned boy had pulled out of his stupor and had gotten some paper towels, grabbing Kiku's hand in her panic. He wrapped the hand tightly as she manically fought him. He held onto it tightly, preventing her from escaping. Eventually, Kiku's breathing calmed down and she clutched her chest with her other hand. Her eyes were focused on the floor in the other direction.

"It's...it's taken care of?" she asked quietly, afraid to look.

"Yeah. It should be good. Just let me switch out the paper towels and bind them together" he said, gently dragging Kiku along as he wrapped her hand quickly, then retrieved some tape from the drawers, wrapping it once around so that it held together.

Kiku finally looked up as she heard the snap of the tape off the holder. She let out a held in breath as she beheld the comforting white of the paper towels. Maybe that's why she dressed in white; the sterility of it seemed to have a comforting effect.

Standing up straight, Kiku attempted to regain control of the situation. "That was careless of me" she joked, trying to smile. Oliver returned the unsure smile, her fear subsiding.

"I guess this just proves that I take care of you more" he joked back. Kiku felt a sincere smile as the air cleared. She gingerly reached for the bloody towel, only for Oliver to interpose between her and it. He gently pushed her hand down. "I'll take care of it. You just rest on the couch. Why not pop a movie in?" he offered. Kiku nodded her thanks. She really, really hadn't wanted to deal with that cloth. She couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't burn it while laughing insanely.

Idly, she perused the shelves. The Martells owned an impressive library of films, and Kiku had taken to watching them. The first time she had seen it, she had very nearly fallen to her knees and worshipped it. Never before had she seen so many movies in one place. She had a meager collection back at home, mainly whatever she could pick up at Goodwill. She wasn't necessarily poor, but she did live a rather Spartan lifestyle...if you called a bed in your name and little else Spartan.

She shook her head, looking over the films. Which to watch...Luckily, Oliver was a milder boy, and he had the patience to sit through less action movies, and he had the softer persuasion to watch more emotional movies. Probably for the better, since any film with even remotely realistic blood set her off terribly. She drifted her finger along the rows of covers, before her finger caught on one. She tilted her head to look at the title. Some sci-fi film from the looks of it. She thought she'd heard of it somewhere. Seemed good enough in any case.

Kiku withdrew it and popped the case open, smoothly bringing the disk to the player. She loved the sound of the motors retracting the plate. It had become synonymous with her time here, which had become more of a home to her than anyone would know.

By the time she returned to the couch, Oliver had returned. He looked at the menu on the screen, and gave a smile. "Oh this one. You do realize it's a little sad right?" he inquired. Kiku shrugged.

"It looked good" she explained, plopping down on the couch. Oliver shrugged as he sat beside Kiku, getting comfortable. Grabbing the remote, he hit selected the play option. Kiku only wished she could have leaned against him.

* * *

By the end of the film, Kiku was clutching Oliver's coat, tears struggling to free themselves from the friction of her eyes. Oliver smiled softly as he gently stroked her hair.

"But was he? Did he make it home?" she whined. She would realize later how childish she was acting, and it caused many a blush in reference. But for now, all it was all she could do to clutch Oliver's coat in resistance of her tears.

"That's one of the great parts of this movie. You kinda get to decide what happened to him in the end. Personally, I like to think he was an alien" Oliver offered. "Come on. Let's do something fun. After watching something sad, you kinda have to." Kiku nodded her consent, standing up shakily.

"Jeez" she muttered. "You'd think I'd learn after enough of these. I still haven't forgotten the last one." Oliver gave a small laugh.

"That one had me on the brink of tears if you recall. A rather depressing ending. "We'll be okay here" indeed." Kiku laughed a little at the unexpected joke as Oliver lead her upstairs. She didn't come up here often, as they spent most of their time downstairs. Even the Martells had limits to their trust. But now that they weren't here…

Kiku had to admit that she had been in his room a number of times more than the ones that had been allowed. Kiku had a skill for getting in and out of places without people noticing or realizing she had disappeared.

Oliver flicked on the light, and Kiku got a blast of reality. For all his maturity, Oliver's room was that of a 12 year old, with his "precious" items lining various surfaces. Posters he had picked up of animals, places, and such were hung up in various places, with whatever organization the boy could conjure.

Oliver dug about in a drawer, pulling various cords up, his eye moving up and down them with purpose. Kiku admired that gaze. So full of purpose and intent. "Anything you want to do specifically?" he inquired.

Kiku wiped her face, cleaning the last few stray tear trails. "Not really...have you made any progress on that game?" Kiku didn't exactly like to be the decider.

Oliver nodded, pulling out his game system, before sitting on his bed. "Yep. I've been trying to find all the demons I can. Wanna see?" he asked excitedly. Kiku smiled and nodded, moving to sit beside Oliver, crossing her legs, leaning to look at the screen.

She could have sworn the light from the screen made her feel warm. That or Oliver. Maybe both.

* * *

"Night Kiku."

"Night Oliver!" she returned, waving up the staircase to Oliver, who had just left the bathroom from brushing his teeth. Kiku had the rising urge to follow him, but knew that that would be…

In any case, it was time to head to bed herself...until she realized that she didn't know where she'd sleep. Kiku briefly considered asking to sleep with Oliver, but she'd never be invited back again if the Martells heard of it. She had no intention of sleeping in the Martell's bed. Kiku felt a slight sickening as she thought of herself being equated to Oliver's mother. Not that Mrs. Martell was bad, but she certainly took up most of Oliver's time…

Kiku eventually settled on the couch. Besides, if anyone tried to break in, she'd be there to stop them, she rationalized. It's wasn't the most comfy, but neither was her bed back at home. So Kiku found herself drifting towards a sleep that was arguably better than the one at home. In fact, knowing Oliver was in the same building, and having him know she was here…

That was better than any dream.

* * *

A strange weight Juon didn't remember was over Juon when she came to. Opening her eyes drowsily, she looked about, trying to figure out where she was, because it certainly wasn't her dark apartment. The memories of the previous day rushed back and she sat up immediately, looking around as if to verify that it had actually happened.

A light chuckle drew her attention to the figure of Oliver in the doorway to the kitchen. He was smiling down at her, his hair dangerously cute with bed head. "How'd you sleep?" he inquired. "You could have slept in the spare bedroom."

Kiku face-palmed as she forgot all about the spare room, which had belonged to Oliver's older sister, Lily. Lily was college bound, and Kiku had only met her once or twice. They didn't exactly see eye to eye, but Lily wasn't around enough for it to make much of a difference.

Kiku become suddenly aware that she was wrapped in something. Looking down, she saw that a white blanket had appeared at some point. Her gaze swept from the blanket to Oliver. "I came out a bit after we said goodnight to get some water and saw you on the couch. I got a blanket from the closet" he motioned to the source. Kiku nodded.

"Thank you Oliver. Here, let me…" she started getting up but Oliver held a hand up.

"I've already made some breakfast. Nothing special, just some waffles and fruit. Maybe some orange juice if we can hunt it in the depths of the fridge" he joked, reaching a hand to Kiku. She took it gingerly, turning a number of shades brighter.

Following Oliver into the kitchen, they partook in a pleasant breakfast. Kiku hummed a happy tune as she enjoyed the best breakfast of her life. At home, she'd usually fish whatever she'd cooked in the past few days out and eat a portion of that. Here, she was eating food lovingly...caringly made by the single most important person in her life, even if he didn't know it.

Kiku did her part by clearing the dishes, despite Oliver putting up a valiant effort to take care of them himself. She had played the trump card of "you need to pack your stuff for school", which had caused him to relent with a sigh. As soon as he was out of sight, she gave a loving sigh.

"Such a sweet boy. And so great around the house. Truly the greatest any woman could hope for" she muttered, her thoughts turning sour as she realized that she wouldn't be the only one who'd pine after him. Her clutch on the dish threatened to snap it, but she pulled herself back out of it.

By the time Oliver arrived with his messenger bag, Kiku had diligently cleaned all the dishes and had stored them. She could really work hard when she wanted to. And she always wanted to please Oliver.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride. I like your car" Oliver complimented, nearly making Kiku stop on their way out. No one ever complimented her car. It was a plain white, low-slung, average work-a-day man's car. Completely average by every standard. But, she supposed, to a person of his age, having your own car was a great thing.

As he slipped into the passenger's seat, he placed his messenger bag next to her bag, causing Kiku to panic a bit. She hoped he didn't ask about the bag. Quickly sliding into the driver's seat, she turned to him. "All buckled?"

"Yep. We're all good' he affirmed as she looked over her shoulder, preparing to back out. In no time at all, they were in route to Oliver's school, which was a fair distance away.

Oliver seemed to fidget a little, as if he was bothered by something. "Is anything the matter?" Kiku asked tentatively.

Rubbing his neck nervously, he phrased his question slowly. "I know I asked you yesterday...and you kinda reacted badly...but I really wanted to know what your family was like…" he finished, sounding almost apologetic for asking.

Kiku could only find it in herself to smile at him. "It's okay Oliver. It really is. I'm not mad at you, so you can calm down. I'm just not used to people asking about me" she admitted. "Truth is, I like your family way more. I was one of two children, and I haven't seen my sister in a long time."

_Since you went bat-shit crazy_, interjected the all too familiar sound of her own doubt and guilt.

Pushing it aside, Kiku continued: "My mom was really nice when I was younger, but as I grew up, we clashed more and eventually I left. That's all there is to it really" he finished. She bit her tongue as if to punish herself for lying.

Truth was, her mother had been nice to her when she was younger. The two had a great bond, and she could remember sunny afternoons of baking in the kitchen with her, her sister whizzing around, just shy by a few years, and although she couldn't remember her father's face, she remembered the strong pillar of comfort that he had given.

Truth was, this was what made it worse. Her mother cared so much that when Kiku started losing it, she had very nearly killed herself trying to protect Kiku. Eventually love gave way to hatred. Her mother crumbled away, only to be reborn as a spirit of hatred that scolded and reviled Kiku until she wasn't even sure the woman who taught her which spices made the best soup even existed within the dark hole that was this new woman.

She had spat vile things at Kiku towards the end, blaming her for the family's fate, her lost years, and the loss of their father, her husband. As far as she understood, he hadn't been able to handle it and had run off, to God knows where. The last thing Kiku remembered of that life was only a few years ago, when she had bid her sister adieu before she disappeared into the night.

All of this is what she didn't say to Oliver, though she said it all through her bone-crushing grip on the steering wheel, turning her knuckled white. Oliver's single gold eye looked on at her and a tinge of sadness crossed it.

So when Oliver hugged her as she pulled into the parking lot, she very nearly hit the floor with the gas in surprise, only suppressing the urge because Oliver was present. He held her tight for a moment, one that Kiku would remember as lasting hours to her, before he got his bag, and with a smile, he stepped out.

Just before he left, he turned, standing in the morning sunlight, bag over his shoulder, his one eye focused on her. And he smiled.

Kiku could only draw one thought as she smiled back, and she mouthed it to herself as soon as he wasn't looking.

"I'll wait as long as needed."

* * *

Hurray for stuff written while inspired! Actually, very little inspiration went into this. It was very off the cuff. I'll be doing these when I have ideas, so just know that this isn't a regular thing.

Also, if you guess the movie references, gold star for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruko: Not Your Average Gal**

As the rest of the crew went about their business, a set of a red and a blue eye watched them carefully. The eyes scanned for gestures of the hand or wrist, ready to react if such a thing was spotted. Her arms crossed tightly, she reserved herself to her corner table. She chose this one in particular one because it was out of the way. Last thing she needed was some guy hitting on her. Besides, she tended to scare people away, so she didn't want to be too visible, even if Momo had assured her she would be fine anywhere. She knew the kind girl just didn't want to upset her. She really could use a bit more guts that one…

Ruko snapped to attention as she heard the door ring, sitting up, causing a couple people nearby to jump in reaction. Her reputation preceded her, so when people saw Ruko get up, they got down. Leaning into the aisle for a better view, she smiled as she saw who it was.

Holding the door open, Kiyoteru's gaze was directed down, a gentle smile plastered on it. Yuki flashed by, skipping through the open door, a bright smile on her face. Teto, who was at the register at the moment, greeted the two, though Ruko couldn't hear them from where she was. Instead, she leaned back and smiled at the two.

The two came by fairly often, despite the basis of the establishment. Yuki loved talking with the girls on their breaks, and they all loved doting on her. Didn't hurt that just about everyone acknowledged that Kiyoteru wasn't particularly bad to look at either. Ruko chuckled at her own thoughts, shaking her head at the very idea.

"Oh, that's okay. Have a good day" Kiyoteru replied with a smile, shocking Ruko out of her thoughts. She realized that Kiyoteru and Yuki were standing beside her. Putting two and two together, she waved her hands.

"No no it's fine! Sorry, I was off in my own thoughts" she admitted, smiling nervously. Kiyoteru just smiled as Yuki cheered and slide into the seat opposite of Ruko before he followed suit. "So, how are you two?"

"I've been really good! That's why Daddy took me here today! It's my treat" Yuki proclaimed happily, prompting a laugh from her father. Kiyoteru adjusted his glasses as he relaxed into his seat.

"It's true. I'm not so sure why you're always so stubborn to come here" he teased, gently prodding his daughter's nose. "Leave it to my child to be the one to pick to go to a maid cafe for a treat."

Ruko chuckled lightly, trying to keep it quiet. She was a bit uncomfortable with her own laughter, since it was much lower than other women's and sounded more like a burly chortle. "Lay off her Kiyoteru" Ruko reprimanded lightly. "Besides, all the girls here love her. We're always glad to have her. Too bad Kiku isn't here. You know how she likes to dote."

Kiyoteru nodded. "Very true. Where is Ms. Juon perchance? I didn't see her as we came in."

"I think she's out doing something with Oliver. He needed a lift to some school thing so she volunteered" Ruko answered quickly. She always felt a bit uncomfortable discussing Kiku's fixation on the boy. Kiku would never hurt him, or anyone else for that matter, but there was something _unnatural_ about it. And Kiyoteru knew how Ruko felt about it.

"How kind of her" he summised shortly, moving swiftly to redirect the conversation. "Yuki wanted to invite you all to her recognition ceremony. Wanna tell Ms. Yokune about it Yuki?"

Yuki nodded happily, bouncing in her seat. Ruko found herself smiling despite her natural reservations about doing so. "I'm doing really well in class! I'm excelling in writing and speech and math so I get to go to a cool ceremony where I get an award! That's part of why we came here today! I wanted to give invitations to everyone!"

"It's true. We gave Teto hers at the door, along with most everyone else. That's why we came over here" he explained, fishing in his pocket before withdrawing a slip of paper. It bore the markings of Yuki's school, a flower blossom, and seemed to serve as some sort of permission slip. Ruko took it with a gentle nod and a smile in Yuki's direction.

"Surely you didn't come just to see us. I thought I heard something about a treat" Ruko pointed out. Kiyoteru laughed and nodded.

"You've got me there. The first reason was to get Yuki lunch. She insisted that you had the best food and she wouldn't settle for anything less" he admitted, patting the girl's head.

"Let me get you two a pair of menus then" Ruko offered, standing up. Kiyoteru moved to get them himself, but Ruko didn't notice, swiftly retrieving them herself. Setting them in front of the two, she withdrew a notepad from within her coat pockets, flipping out a pen as well. "So, what'll it be?"

Kiyoteru pushed up his glasses as he scanned the list. "I could have gotten the menu. You are on break" he pointed out. Ruko just shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard. Besides, I am technically a waitress, not just the bouncer." Ruko knew the reason she didn't perform the other half of her duties. Nearly everyone was terrified by her, and the rest were perverts who found her unique situation interesting. She had had a particularly bad instance that had made her take a couple days off to cool down. The guy had been "declined" from coming near the establishment between now and the heat death of the universe. "So, what would you like Yuki?"

"Apple juice! And a fruit bowl" Yuki smiled, prompting a shared laugh from the two adults. Most kids would have ordered a chocolate pancake or other such sugar filled excessity, but Yuki was the definition of a granola girl.

"And how about you sir?" Ruko asked, lapsing back to her training. "Er, sorry, Kiyoteru" she amended.

Kiyoteru just smiled. "I'll have a coffee and a steak, if it's not too much of a problem. Well done please" he added as an afterthought. Ruko nodded, tearing the sheet off as she walked over to the order window. The purple haired Defoko greeted her.

"Oh, Ruko. It's been a while since I've seen you with orders" the girl pointed out dryly, smiling slightly. "Who managed to get you out of your corner? Could it be that handsome man who I saw you making dreamy faces at?"

Ruko guffawed. "Hardly. He's a friend, and I figured I'd do him a favor by handling his order. Besides, he's got a kid" she defended. Defoko just smiled as she took the paper.

"I noticed you didn't say he's got a wife" she teased, walking into the kitchen with a light laugh. Ruko sighed as she headed back to the table. She took a moment behind the corner of one of the pillars to compose herself. Peering around the corner, she smiled as she beheld the scene before her.

Kiyoteru had drawn Yuki a 5x5 of dots, and was in the midst of teaching her how to play the box game by the looks of it. Yuki was staring intently at the game, her mind trying to piece together how best to proceed. Ruko waited a moment before approaching, just in time for Yuki to raise her arms, a red crayon clenched tightly in one hand. "I figured it out!" she proclaimed.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Kiyoteru asked with a fatherly chuckle. He turned to Ruko, just noticing her. "Ah, Ms. Yokune. Just in time. Would you be so kind as to play a game with Yuki? She's been learning how to play and wants to try out her new strategy."

Ruko smiled as she settled in across from Yuki. She whipped out her pen, her eyes scanning the dots. "I'm a bit rusty, so I'll probably lose this one" she admitted nervously.

"It's okay! If you lose, I'll tell you my secret strategy!" Yuki promised, giving her a challenging smile. Ruko couldn't help but give a smile back. "I'll go first!"

Ruko sighed as she laid forward, dejectedly laying on the table. Not only had she lost, but it was abysmal. She thought she had got an advantage early on when Yuki had made what seemed like mistakes, but she quickly realized her mistake when the girl's determined expression didn't change. And now the board was covered in little red Y's.

"How did you do it?" Ruko asked, dumbfounded. Yuki giggled and motioned for Ruko to lean in.

"By giving you some squares, I got more for myself later. I learned that one from Daddy" she whispered. Ruko's eyes went wide and she gave a knowing smile.

"You little trickster!" she exclaimed. "That's clever! You little genius!" Ruko laughed as she gently ruffled Yuki's hair, smiling broadly. Yuki laughed in return, playfully trying to stop Ruko.

Kiyoteru looked on at the sight with a mixture of feelings. It was truly great to see the two interact. Yuki hardly ever got to interact with any grown women aside from her teachers, and he often worried that she was lacking maternal influence. And seeing her with Ruko...it made him a bit melancholic, and the slightest bit regretful.

On the other side of the coin, seeing Ruko happy made him happy, though he couldn't tell why. Of course he was happy to see anyone happy, particularly friends, but seeing Ruko's rare smile made him feel light as a feather. Even her more pointed canines seemed beautiful. Kiyoteru felt a pang of memory flash through him as he remembered his late wife, taking a bit of the edge off his smile.

Ruko didn't seem to notice however as she whipped her head around, hearing Defoko call their order. "I'll…"

"I'll get it. You relax Mrs. Yokune" Kiyoteru insisted, standing quicker than she could. He slid out and headed off to grab the food.

"Daddy's feeling a bit glum" Yuki commented, causing Ruko to turn to her. "He's thinking about Mommy."

Ruko slowly put two and two together. "Jesus...I didn't mean to...I didn't...er, sorry Yuki. Pretend you didn't hear that first part?"

Yuki giggled a bit. "I'll forget it happened. But you should have seen how Daddy smile at you. I haven't seen him do that in a while!" she professed, though as soon as she spotted Kiyoteru, she clammed up, sitting pretty. Ruko smiled a little at the girl. She certainly knew what she was doing. Yuki was gonna grow up to be way smarter than she could ever be, that she was sure of.

"And here we are" Kiyoteru announced, setting down the tray, before sitting down himself. "Do you want some Ruko? You didn't get anything for yourself" he offered, but Ruko turned him down with a polite raise of her hand. "If you get hungry, just tell me."

Ruko nodded as she started to withdraw into her thoughts. What Yuki had said weighed heavily on her mind. _It must be hard for Kiyoteru_, she thought to herself. _He has to raise Yuki all by himself and there's no one to comfort him. He has to bear all the burden_…

In the time that Ruko spaced off, the other two had finished their meals. Kiyoteru gently wiped his mouth with a napkin. "So, Mrs. Yokune, will you attend Yuki's ceremony? We'd love to have you" he said with a smile.

"I'll be there" she promised, giving a firm smile.

* * *

Ruko did show up, along with several of the others. Her smile however, was gone. It was replaced with a downward gaze as she fiddled with her high heels. Nervously, she twiddled with the suitcase she clutched. God, she hated dresses. But she knew it what kind of event this was, and she knew what people would think if she turned up in a suit.

"Ah hello everyone!" came the friendly voice of Kiyoteru. Ruko looked up from the floor, finding a small smile working its way onto her stone set expression. He smiled over his glasses, and Yuki had attached herself to his leg.

"Hi guys!" Yuki announced, still hanging onto her father's leg. Ruko could actively feel the smile struggling onto her face as the child looked up innocently at her.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Teto replied with a trained bow. Kiyoteru chuckled nervously.

"No need for such formality here. We're not at your work." Ruko noted that he avoided saying cafe around the other parents. She couldn't blame him really, seeing as these would be the other youth and parents Yuki would have to interact with. She gave a small nod as she cemented not to mention her job to anyone who asked.

"Still, it's great of you to invite us to our favorite little girl's ceremony! We wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Teto announced. It was kinda true, Ruko admitted. Even Juon had turned up, though it was partially because she wasn't needed to watch after Oliver that day.

"Well, I'm glad you came! Please, enjoy yourselves. I believe there's food and beverages for the adults around here somewhere" he laughed. Ruko raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. It struck her as odd that a school would serve to adults, but then again, from she understand Yuki went to a rather prestigious school, and the parents were probably rather familiar with the staff. It only made sense that they'd want to cater to the socialites that funded them.

Ruko followed silently along, gripping the suitcase tightly. She really wished she wasn't in a dress, even as comfortable as it was. She felt so much more natural in men's outfits. And they were a hell of a lot more useful. But she had to grin and bear it for the night. She didn't even know why she brought her suitcase. She wasn't going to get to use it.

Ruko found herself holding a wine glass, standing awkwardly off to one side. She took a moment to chuckle grimly at her situation. Here she was, standing in an exquisite black dress, her black hair down, with her red and blue highlights perfectly accentuating her face, and she felt terrible. She knew a lot of people'd kill for her looks, but she knew it was a false front. There were certain things about her that didn't add to her _feminine_ facade.

Aside from the downstairs department, she was taller than just about anyone she knew, with the exception of her brother, Rook. Her voice was also way deeper than even a lot of guys', and tended to scare people off. And her preference for men's clothes, while not damning, was certainly an attention drawer.

Ruko sighed as she leaned back against the table she was by. There were a couple more things on her list that bothered her, but the biggest one was that she'd never have kids of her own. She had some of the parts, but God had been particularly cruel in his assignment of shares. When she thought about it, she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. With the exception of Yuki, she avoided children for the most part because they reminded her of an opportunity she'd never have.

Ruko noticed that everyone was beginning to file out, presumably to go to the ceremony. Suddenly, she noticed Kiyoteru. He was standing, talking with some of the other parents, notably a number of women. He himself seemed rather awkward, particularly to the proximity in which the women placed themselves to him. Ruko was about to hope he hadn't seen her by herself when he turned, his eyes snapping onto her. Instantly, he picked up on her situation, and frowned slightly, not angry, but sad. Ruko could feel her gut twist and she quickly moved to the door, disappearing beyond before Kiyoteru could say anything.

* * *

She sat in an end chair, shrinking down as much as she could to avoid being seen. She wanted to be able to leave immediately after the ceremony. She owed it to Kiyoteru and Yuki to stay that long, but then she'd be out of here. She just couldn't handle it. Her sinking mood hit rock bottom when none of the seats around her were taken, the people passing by giving her strange looks. One man had smiled pervertedly at her but she had just growled at him, causing him to back off immediately.

Soon, everyone was sat down, and distantly, Ruko could see Kiyoteru looking about from the front row, presumably for her. Ruko chuckled lightly. It was nice that he cared for her, but she just couldn't take this at all. But she couldn't crush Yuki's feelings.

Snapping to attention as the lights came on, Ruko had to resist the urge to glare daggers at every child who walked on stage. It was like a parade of broken dreams for her. Dimly, she wondered if any of them were like her. She remembered grade school fondly, being the only years she hadn't felt like an outsider. Back then, she hadn't been excluded from anything. She could play sports with the other boys and talk with the other girls. But as she grew, her body developed and she couldn't fit her preferred role anymore.

Ruko snapped out of her trance as Yuki skipped onto the stage. A little laugh escaped from Ruko. That girl always seemed to be in a great mood, and completely ignorant to everyone else. None of the other kids had half the pep she did. So when Yuki was handed her paper, Ruko clapped wholeheartedly, doing so for the first, and only, time during the whole thing. It picked Ruko's spirit up a little when Yuki spotted her and smiled to her.

When the ceremony finally finished, Ruko rose to her feet and immediately turned for the back exit.

* * *

"You did great up there Yuki!" Teto complimented, scooping the child up into her arms, smiling broadly with a spin. Yuki giggled as she turned about in the air. When Yuki was set down she smiled at everyone, but looked puzzled a moment later.

"Hey Daddy, where's Ms. Yokune?" she asked innocently. "I saw her during the performance, but she was WAAAAAAY in the back." Yuki stood on tiptoe and pointed over the rows of seats for emphasis. Kiyoteru turned to look at the back row, seeing the people moving back to the front to head back to the break room. His eyes passed over the back door, and he had a sinking feeling he knew where Ruko had gone.

"Ms. Kasane, could you look after my daughter while I find Ruko?" he requested. Teto nodded vigorously, making a mock salute.

"You can count on me sir!" Teto's face turned serious. "You might check the bathrooms though. She brought her suitcase." Kiyoteru just nodded, not knowing exactly what that meant, but he suspected it wasn't anything good. He felt his pace quicken as he slipped past the crowd and pushed through the doors.

Yuki, meanwhile, watched her father go. She turned to Teto, and asked "Where's Daddy going?"

Teto just smiled ambiguously as she looked as well. "He's off to get Ruko back."

Kiyoteru stopped in front of the first bathroom he found on the way. He took a moment to catch his breath, before looking at each one critically. He listened for a moment in the echoing silence, and he thought he could hear someone inside the men's restroom. Gently, he pushed open the door, peering past the swinging door.

Ruko was sitting on the floor, her dress pooled around her as she struggled to contain herself. The suitcase lay open in front of her, and Kiyoteru puzzled about what he saw. Inside was a suit, and a rather nice one at that. He felt he was missing an important piece here.

"Ruko?" he called out to her, causing Ruko to straighten instantly, slamming the suitcase shut. She shoved it behind her as she turned to face him. It was obvious she was holding back her tears as she struggled to put on a nonchalant smile.

"Kiyoteru..! Fancy seeing you here...I thought you'd be with…"

"Yuki? She was worried about you. Is. I came to check on you" he stated cautiously, then decided to be a bit more bold. "What's in the suitcase?"

"Oh this?" she asked, holding the handle loosely, causing it to swing back and forth a bit. "It's just something I like to carry around" she lied. Poorly. Kiyoteru frowned and Ruko could see he didn't believe her for the slightest of a moment. She laughed mirthlessly. "I thought you'd ask why I was in the men's bathroom first."

Kiyoteru was honestly surprised he didn't think to ask that first either. But then again, Ruko was a person of her own reasons, and he generally knew that she made her own decisions. Gently he took a step towards Ruko, testing the water. She made no motion to stop him.

"It's a suit" she stated flatly. "I carry it around to events like this. If I can't handle a dress, I can always slip into this. I prefer it…"

"That makes sense. I've often heard that dresses are all kinds of trouble" he offered. Ruko laughed once, sighing deeply.

"I can't believe you saw me like this…" she muttered. "I should get going. Tell Yuki I loved the ceremony…" she said, intending to part, but Kiyoteru stepped into her way, glaring up at her.

"You're gonna tell her yourself" he commanded, a determined glint in his eyes. Ruko looked down at him with a hollow glance.

"Kiyoteru, move out of my way" she warned. "You know I'm stronger than you."

"And you still won't move me. Ruko...Yuki really wants to see you. She doesn't care what you wear, and neither do I. Wear what YOU want, the point is we both want you there." Ruko looked down at him, her mismatched eyes not betraying any emotion. A long, tense moment passed as they stared each other down.

"Get out of the bathroom. I have to change" Ruko stated flatly. Kiyoteru nodded and stepped through the door, taking a breath only once he was out of view. That had gone way better than he had thought it would. Not that that was bad.

A tap on his shoulder a few minutes later announced Ruko's return. She now stood behind him, a bit straighter and prouder than before now that she wore her suit. Kiyoteru had a sneaking suspicion that she had bound her chest simply by her figure, not that he was looking. Ruko gave him a small, unsure smile. Kiyoteru offered his hand to the taller woman.

"Shall we go see Yuki?"

* * *

"Ruko!"

Yuki cried out as she ran to the woman, who had bent down on one knee to meet the child's level. Ruko's face was adorned with a broad smile, which only spread when she hugged the little girl tight, running her large hand through her brown hair. "Hi Yuki! I saw the ceremony. You looked great!"

Yuki smiled and giggled, looking Ruko up and down once, causing Ruko to tense nervously. "You changed! I like your suit! It's like Daddy's but nicer!"

Ruko laughed and looked up at Kiyoteru. "Did you hear that? I look better than you in a suit. I thought you were supposed to be the spiffy one" she joked, feeling a lot better from earlier. It helped there was a child to be happy for.

Kiyoteru just laughed and adjusted his glasses, picking up Yuki, holding her up in one arm. Yuki yawned as she nuzzle into him. "I better get Yuki home before she gets too sleepy. I thank you all for coming, Ms. Kasane, Ms. Utane, Ms. Juon...Ruko" he finished with a smile.

Ruko could feel her cheeks heat up as she realized the special emphasis he placed on her name. "Do you mind if I accompany you to your car? I just want to talk about something." Kiyoteru nodded with a soft smile. The cafe girls passed knowing glances about them, giving Ruko some not so subtle thumbs-ups. Ruko had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, following Kiyoteru out.

Ruko took a deep breath of fresh, night air as they exited, feeling renewed. She sighed as she felt a well of her emotions building up. She couldn't quite figure out how to voice them though.

"Thanks for coming Ruko." Kiyoteru's words broke through her thoughts, causing her to look at him dumbly. His gaze was directed towards the car though. "It meant a lot to the both of us."

Ruko nodded silently, following him with a click of her heels. She felt mildly embarrassed to have forgotten them, but it didn't really matter. Absently, she realized that they had reached the car. Nervously, she rubbed her arm, smiling at Kiyoteru.

"Thanks for inviting me Kiyoteru." Kiyoteru smiled back and gently moved aside her dark hair. His bright smile grew brighter.

"You look better smiling" he commented. Before Ruko could realize it, she had kissed him. Maybe he had kissed her. Either way…

Ruko couldn't have been happier.

* * *

AAAAND corny ending. But with all the drama in life, I like to make happy endings on occasion.


End file.
